


Anatomy Lesson

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: John is distracted during one of Rodney's endless speeches.





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Rodney's face was crooked.

 

It was.

 

It canted dangerously to the left, leaving him with a misshapen smile that was really never more than a sarcastic grin. And his hands were square. They didn't look strong or particularly graceful - they looked soft. Soft hands that were on a man with a crooked face.

 

Yep, he told himself, this was an obsession. He couldn't stop looking. At Rodney. 

 

His hips were square, too. They didn't taper, he was a little pudgy. John stared some more at his mouth to distract himself away from the bulge at Rodney's crotch. Rodney was talking about some bit of Ancient technology and John was staring at his crotch. Because Ancient Technology got Rodney excited. When Rodney sat down, John wanted to take his boot off and slide his toes into Rodney's excited crotch. He wondered what else got Rodney excited.

 

Other than blondes.

 

John grinned. He reached over and touched the thick disk Rodney had placed on the table reverently. It glowed, neon blue swirls and symbols, the hair on his arms standing on end.

 

Rodney stared at John's arm, rippled with light goosebumps.

 

He shifted in his chair. And licked his lips.


End file.
